


Nothing is too good for you

by Alexonic



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Geralt going through some crisis, Geralt is in love, Jaskier in a lipstick, Lipsticks, M/M, Soft Jaskier, duh - Freeform, no beta we die like leen, pretty jaskier, some oc and he is mean, thank you Joey Batey for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexonic/pseuds/Alexonic
Summary: The first time Jaskier wears lipstick in Geralt’s presence, they’re on a hunt.The second time is on public.In the third time, it’s Geralt who asks Jaskier to wear it for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 328





	Nothing is too good for you

The first time Geralt sees Jaskier with lipstick on, he doesn’t know what to do or feel about the matter.

They were on a hunt, or an adventure as Jaskier calls it. A leshen who has been terrorizing the small village, and whoever gets rid of it will be paid a generous amount from the local innkeeper.

But that doesn’t matter.

What matters is that Jaskier is wearing a lipstick, a dark purple lipstick that looks good on his pale face.

Too good.

Jaskier sings, he talks and he makes comments while Geralt is slashing monsters like they’re in some theater play or something. And it doesn’t distract Geralt like it should.

But this.

This is _distracting_.

Jaskier is the same, happy and chatty with his lute hanging behind him and Geralt doesn’t know if Jaskier is aware of what is he doing to Geralt with that purple lipstick on.

‘’Geralt what does a leshen look like?’’

‘’Geralt do you think it will rain today? ah I shouldn’t have worn my finest clothes yet’’

‘’Geralt when am I allowed to ride Roach with you?’’

And Geralt doesn’t understand.

Doesn’t understand why Jaskier is acting the same, like nothing is happening.

Like he hasn’t made Geralt hard just from wearing a goddamn lipstick.

Geralt has seen so many people wearing a lipstick before, Yennefer for example and Yenn is pretty.

But Jaskier.

Jaskier is _something else._

Before reaching the woods, he tells Jaskier to stay with Roach and to not approach the area no matter how much time Geralt takes.

Jaskier obviously, disagrees.

He frowns and tsk tsks at Geralt, tells him that he should be there, to witness it all, that he wants to see the leshen up and close, and write another infamous ballad about Geralt’s heroic battle.

Geralt growls at him, he steps closer to look threatening, to intimidate Jaskier into agreeing to stay.

Bad idea.

The closer he gets to Jaskier the clearer he gets to see the lipstick on his  _ soft, soft  _ looking lips.

And Jaskier is talking, he’s arguing with Geralt about ballads, honesty and  _ Geralt please I have never seen a leshen in my whole life . _

And Geralt can’t avert his golden eyes from Jaskier’s lips.

He can’t do this.

‘’If you stay, I promise you to let you ride Roach with me on our way back to the village’’ 

Jaskier closes his mouth, his blue eyes are wide and sparkling and how is that even possible.

He smiles.

Fuck.

‘’Deal!’’

The next time Jaskier wears lipstick, it’s on public.

They’re on Oxenfurt, at Jaskier’s request. Something about being invited to preform at a wealthy man’s daughter wedding.

Geralt doesn’t even know why he agree to accompany Jaskier. He hates weddings, and everyone should know why by now.

But Jaskier promises him there will be no fight, no knight showing up to claim his lover’s hand and definitely no child of surprise.

So Geralt agrees.

Jaskier, as always, bathes him and tells that he doesn’t need to worry about buying an outfit for the occasion since he already got him a one.

Geralt replies with his usual hmm.

After finishing their bath session, they go into their own separate rooms to get ready and Geralt looks unimpressed at Jaskier’s _poor_ choice of his own outfit.

That little shit is doing this on purpose.

Geralt leaves the tavern, he sees Jaskier talking to someone and they’re both laughing at something Jaskier says.

Jaskier is in another flashy expensive looking outfit, a fitting light green puff sleeve doublet with matching pants.

Jaskier turns his head towards Geralt’s direction the moment Geralt finishes checking him out and he smiles at him.

Fuck.

Jaskier is wearing a new lipstick today. A glittery glossy pink one that looks  beautiful on him.

He looks like a goddamn _flower_. 

‘’Geralt! there you are! you took so long you know? I was about to leave with this-‘’ he gestures to the man whom he was laughing with ‘’gentleman here if you hadn’t shown up!’’

Geralt grunts and turns to walk away.

‘’Come on bard, you don’t want us to be late’’

He doesn’t stop until he hears Jaskier yelling at him that he is walking on the wrong direction.

Surprisingly, they made it to the manor’s backyard garden where the wedding is being hold at.

Jaskier, after greeting almost everyone, rushes in front of the biggest fountain and starts playing on his lute.

This time, he’s not singing about a fishmonger daughter.

Thank god.

Except, Geralt can’t keep his eyes off Jaskier. Jaskier is  _beautiful_ there’s no denying in that and he looks like a flower with his glossy pink lipstick and soft green outfit.

He needs a drink.

He goes to sit on one of the garden’s benches, a drink in his hand to keep him stable.

Geralt’s eyes still haven’t left Jaskier, Jaskier is enjoying himself with nearly everyone smiling and clapping along with him.

Geralt gives a small smile at the sight, this is where Jaskier belongs, royalty and luxury.

He feels someone sitting next time, a middle aged man who looks like he’s about to start conversation with Geralt.

He’s not ready for this.

‘’Can’t believe Dominique would invite someone like  him to preform at such a big wedding ’’

Geralt figures out that Dominique is wealthy man’s daughter and that the man next to him is referring to Jaskier.

He gives him a look to silence him but the man mistook it for interest instead.

Fuck.

‘’The bard looks like he stole his little sister’s wardrobe’’ The man gives an ugly chuckle.

Geralt tries very hard to not punch the man next to him.

‘’And is that make up he is wearing? what a fucking clown’’

Geralt punches the man.

Later, Jaskier follows him into his own room and he’s yelling and cussing Geralt.

‘’Geralt, my friend’’ Jaskier takes a deep breath ‘’Do you have something against weddings?!’’ he yells.

Geralt ignores him for the favor of changing into more comfortable clothes.

‘’Oh no sir, you don’t get to ignore me this time! tell me in instance why did you punch that poor man?’’ Jaskier stomps on Geralt laying shirt before he manages to grab it.

What a child.

‘’He annoyed me’’ Geralt growls.

Silence. 

‘’You- you! that’s not an excuse! plus a lot of people annoy you and you don’t go around punching them in the face!’’ Jaskier explains and he looks disappointed.

Disappointed at Geralt.

Geralt takes a long look at Jaskier’s face, the lipstick has lost its own glittery and glossy look, the pink looks faint on his lips.

‘’Geralt?’’ 

Geralt sighs.

‘’He called you a clown’’ he replies.

Jaskier looks surprised.

‘’You punched a man because he called me a clown? Geralt you should know that I’m used to this by now’’ Jaskier says, he gives Geralt one of his bright big smiles but.

But it looks empty.

And Geralt knows, he knows that Jaskier has been called all kind of nicknames before and even Geralt himself has commented badly on Jaskier’s voice once.

But he doesn’t understand.

Jaskier is  _handsome_ , _charming_ and he has _a nice voice_.

Jaskier needs someone who will tell him all the beautiful and kind words that he deserves to hear, a person who will appreciate him.

Geralt isn’t sure if he can be that person.

They both keep their gaze at each other until it’s Jaskier this time who avert his eyes away to look at the floor.

He picks up Geralt’s own shirt and holds it to him.

Geralt reaches out to Jaskier’s hand instead, he holds it.

‘’Jaskier’’ and goddamn, this is the first time that Geralt hates himself for being a man of short words because he wants to says something, anything.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ You look beautiful. _

_ I won’t do it again. _

_ You look beautiful. _

Jaskier slowly pulls his hand away, he turns to leave the room but not before looking at Geralt while smiling softly.

‘’It’s not worth it Geralt’’

_ It’s worth it. _

The third time, it’s Geralt who asks Jaskier to wear lipstick.

They’re about to leave Oxenfurt, and Jaskier suggests to go to Toussaint which is a long way form here.

Jaskier is in his own bedroom going through his stuff when Geralt walks in.

Jaskier doesn’t seem to hear him, since he looks so busy with whatever he’s looking at.

Curiosity gets to him.

Geralt takes soft and quite steps to take a look.

A box.

A box that contains different varieties of lipsticks.

He sees the color that Jaskier wore before, _dark purple and glittery pink_.

He sees another ones that Jaskier is yet to wear.

Brown, light purple, peachy, orange and-

‘’Red’’

Jaskier gives a small yelp, he turns his head towards Geralt and his eyes are wide.

‘’Ah- Geralt?’’

Geralt keeps looking at him, wondering why does Jaskier looks like he got caught doing something bad.

‘’Red Jaskier, wear the red one’’

Jaskier’s eyes widen even more in surprise he turns his head back to box and then back to Geralt.

‘’Okay’’ he smiles.

Geralt grunts and heads back towards the door.

‘’But only in one condition!’’

Geralt’s hand froze at the doorknob, he turns his head to where is Jaskier sitting.

He cocked his left eyebrow questioningly.

Jaskier gets up, holding the red liquid small bottle in one hand and a brush in the other one.

‘’Only if you apply it to me’’ Jaskier says, and he looks determined and nervous at the same.

The request does something to Geralt’s stomach and he should refuse he should say no.

‘’Okay’’

Jaskier beams at him and runs to sit on the edge of the bed, handing him the items.

He lifts he chin up towards Geralt and closes his eyes.

Geralt is _weak_.

He can’t believe that Jaskier would trust him with such a task.

And Jaskier.

Jaskier is _beautiful_.

Th sunrays are reflected on his brownunkempt hair, skin almost glowing, and a very very _soft_ looking pair of lips. 

His hands are shaking, he lifts the one with the brush that Jaskier gave it to him.

He runs his thump on the shape of Jaskier’s lips, they’re as _soft_ as they look.

Jaskier’s eyes are twitching, he looks like he’s trying to keep them closed, his mouth is opening against Geralt’s thump just a little.

Geralt nervously swallows, he pulls away to apply the brush on the lipstick bottle and then on Jaskier’s lips.

Geralt is not a gentle man, but he’s trying he’s hardest to be delicate and soft while applying lipstick on Jaskier’s beautiful lips .

Once he’s finished, he pauses to look at Jaskier and admire his work.

Jaskier open his eyes after he feels nothing on his lips anymore.

Geralt eventually stopped breathing.

If Jaskier looked  _beautiful_ before.

He looks fucking _gorgeous_ now .

‘’Geralt?’’ Jaskier asks in a small voice and Geralt doesn’t even know what is he asking for cause all what Geralt can do is to not ravish him here and now.

‘’Geralt’’ 

‘’Yes?’’

‘’How do I look?’’

Geralt kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title from l’artiste - Combien tu t'appelles 
> 
> \- I would like to thank my best friend Leen, for helping me writing this fic <3


End file.
